


What's in a Name More Than Letters?

by CronutsAmpora



Series: The Au Where Every Title Is a Pun [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Grubs, M/M, boys being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CronutsAmpora/pseuds/CronutsAmpora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Atreus- King of Troy, father of Menelaus<br/>Airess- Another spelling for Eris, Goddess of Discord<br/>Mirage- I just really like that name, it means hallucination <br/>Willow- Willow Smith. I honestly don't think I need to elaborate.<br/>Rosoli- Rosolio, a Italian Rose Liqueur<br/>Dulyft- My lovely moirail making a name out of a meme,  'Do you lift?' <br/>Cronus- Cronus Ampora, duh.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, these four are obviously Kar’s, they are all too low for them to be Kan’s, they also have the cute little horns… Oh my cod, look at this little sweetheart,” you coo to the limeblood as it curls right up in your hand. You had been pointing out her cute little nubby horns like her sire when she decided to get all cuddly. All of the others had horns like Kar’s with it being bent at the end, almost like it was the start of your horns.

Sollux, who was curled up on the other side of the platform to help you with the grubs, snorted at that, “Your face just got so soft, oh my gods, I never would have thought that an ex orphaner in training would love grubs so much.”

You flip him off with the hand that isn’t cuddling the grub, then pet the head of one of the mutants, who was harassing the blueblood with tiny squeaks and headbutts.

“I feel honored, Eri. Thank you. So, what are we naming them all?”

You shrug a little and adjust because the violet keeps trying to snuggle into your armpit and his horns keep poking you when you try not to squish him, “... I honestly don’t know… There’s seven a them an I don’t want to name them without Kar an Maryam bein’ here.”

“Please tell me that you at least have some ideas?”

You go quiet at that and look away from him.

“.... Eri?”

You scratch the back of your neck and murmur slowly, “I kinda, sorta wanna name one, um, I mean… I don’t want you to be upset-”

“Eridan,” Sollux takes your hand and kisses it gently, but you still feel guilty, you shouldn’t be thinking about him, he’s not in your life anymore and-

“I want to name one after Cronus.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“... He was my moirail, you know, before you…”

“Duh, don’t you think I know? Eridan, come on, you know that I knew that… I also know how hard it has been on you since you realized you’ll, you know… I know I can’t replace him, but we’re pale now and I’m not going to get jealous over your old moirail.”

You tangle your fingers with his and just look at him adoringly, “You’re the best.”

“I know. So, are you naming little grub butt over there after him?”

You gently let go of the limeblood and go to retrieve the violet. He squawks in your hand and looks over the sides of it until you bring him to your face and he stares at you with fully violet eyes. You then smile a little and call him Cronus, which makes him turn his head at you in confusion, but you definitely like the name for him. Besides, he’s the only one of your bunch to get your horns and your blood color, so it’s fitting that he get’s the name that you have been waiting to pass on.

You kiss the little one’s head and he shoves his face right into you as you smile and laugh a little. Sollux scoops up the little limeblood that was whining and rubs the other mutant’s belly as she lay on her back happily, “You know, this will be the first limeblood in the new world. She’s a lovely little thing, I’m proud of you.”

You smile at your moirail, Cronus tucking himself into your neck for a nap as you hum a gentle thank you at him.

“Do you have any ideas for names? I doubt Kar an Kan would be any help when it comes to namin’ all six a the others.”

“I kinda like the name Airess. I also like, uh, Sirius.”

You purr at your moirail, because you kind of like those names, but then all the awake grubs instantly go to shove themselves into your chest, which makes you laugh aloud.

“What’s so funny in here?” Karkat asks from the door and you turn to look at him with a smile that makes your fins flutter.

“Kar! I didn’t expect you here so early,” he crosses the room and kisses you with so much love and adoration that your legs feel weak and you thank the gods you’re laying down.

He slips onto the platform behind you and kisses your fin gently, “What’s up with you both?”

“Thinking of names,” Sollux answers for you and you nose into your mate.

“I want to name the limeblood Willow, if that’s alright,” Karkat says, his hand resting familiarly on your stomach. You trill when you tell him that you like that name.

“Alright, so we have Willow and Cronus.”

Karkat doesn’t say anything about your name for the other grub and you aren’t sure if that’s a good sign or a bad one and suddenly you feel nervous again, but your mate presses closer to you and hushes you softly when he feels you tense up. Gods, you fucking love him so much.

“I like the names Airess and Sirius,” Sollux tells Karkat, who agrees on the name Airess and suggests it for the mutant girl.

Sollux gently puts her in the circle of names grubs by your chin and the yellowblood goes to join in on the fun, but is gently scooped up and held against Sollux’s chest, “Look at this precious little nugget, she’s such a- Ow, fuck!- She’s definitely your grub.”

Sollux does his best not to drop the grub when she chomps down hard on his finger. Karkat laughs a bit and goes to check on the little cutie, who is now spooked because Sollux’s squeal of pain scared her.

He’s so gentle with the grub and your heart just melts right out of your chest as he kisses her and calms her down before letting her cuddle up against his own chest.

“When Kanaya comes over tomorrow, she can name the jadeblood and the blueblood,” you say gently, nosing into your mate, “You two can help me with the other mutant and the yellowblood.”

“Donkey Kong.”

“Troll Bruce Lee.

“Ok, I’m goin’ to name them an you two can sit in the corner an think about what you have done.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kanaya held Rosoli on her shoulder, letting the jade grub nap as she finished making dinner for you and Karkat. Dulyft, the blue blood, was curled up in the basket that you were using as an impromptu moveable wriggler pen, next to her other two male clutchmates, Cronus and Atreus, the other mutant. Willow and Mirage, the yellow blood, were tumbling in a play fight with their sire, chirping and trying to nip his fingers before giggling when he flips them onto their backs and tickles their bellies. You sigh dreamily, Airess contently gnawing at your thumb with her blunt teeth as you watch your beloved mate.

He’s so good with them already and it’s only been one day. It’s almost like Karkat has always been meant to be a lusus, he’s kind, gentle, and you don’t think that you have ever really seen him happier than he is with all of them around him. Even the two that are obviously Kanaya’s grubs get the same amount of affection and adoration as all of the others and you can’t help but admit that you love that about him more than really anything else, that he just-

You cut yourself off from your thoughts for a moment when he looks up at you for a split-second and smiles before looking back at the grubs.

You feel your insides turn into goo for the second time in the last day and start purring again, realizing that this troll right here could rip your heart out of your chest and stomp it out and you could never just not be redder than his own blood for him. Airess moves from your hand to go curl up against your chest, getting comfortable as you absentmindedly pet her head and keep her close.

Willow and Mirage finally give up on playing with their sire and snuggle up with each other, clicking and chirping quietly as Karkat finally looks up and sees you swooning over him. 

His face goes red and he glances away for a moment or two before turning back to you and smiling shyly, “... Hey, gorgeous.”

“Hey yourself, handsome,” you coo back at him, your fins fluttering as you sigh dreamily, “Come ‘round here often?”

“I might if I get to see you more often,” he answers as he reaches for your free hand.

He tangles your fingers together and lifts your hand to kiss the knuckles gently, which just takes your breath away, then he kisses your palm and your wrist and-

A large bowl is set down on the table and you turn the brightest violet imaginable when you remember that your kismesis is here too. She sits next to you and Karkat on the side opposite of your arms and gets herself a serving of stew before giving one to the each of you. Karkat thanks her sweetly and tells her that she has become so good at cooking, he’s jealous.

“You’re too kind, my diamond,” she pats his face gently, then carefully scoops up the sleeping grubs on the table and puts them in their basket. She grins a little bit and rubs Willow’s tiny horn, “These grubs are going to have the curliest hair, you already have curly hair, then fins over here has an unbearable mess of curls when it isn’t tamed with enough product to have killed Gl’bgolyb.” 

“I love his curls,” Karkat says as he looks over at you, his hand instantly going to bury itself in your hair.

You purr at him adoringly, the dozing grub in the crook of your arm adjusts to get more comfortable.

“He stopped blushing, that’s no fun anymore.”

“Kanaya, be nice to him, he’s so cute. You may be black for him, but look at how precious he is. All the grubs are going to grow up with such cute little faces. Lucky little bastards.”

“You’re cute too,” you and Kanaya say at the same time and you blush all over again while she paps Karkat.

Karkat slowly raises his hands off the table in a surrender, “That was creepy as all fuck, I’m not going to lie. I give up.”

“Yes, submit to us,” you coo and you calm down a little as he takes your hand gently.

You all eat for a little bit, then Kanaya stops and taps your arm. When you look at her, she sighs loudly, “Am I making shirts for everyone else to remember their names? If so, you’re helping.”

Your tiny protest of ‘noooo’ is ignored and by the end of dinner, you have convinced her to make little capes with the names on them instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atreus- King of Troy, father of Menelaus  
> Airess- Another spelling for Eris, Goddess of Discord  
> Mirage- I just really like that name, it means hallucination   
> Willow- Willow Smith. I honestly don't think I need to elaborate.  
> Rosoli- Rosolio, a Italian Rose Liqueur  
> Dulyft- My lovely moirail making a name out of a meme, 'Do you lift?'   
> Cronus- Cronus Ampora, duh.


End file.
